


i want to be your lover, not a client

by pizzz_10



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caretaking, Comeplay, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has been living with his abusive step father for nine years, his mother left and his life has been a living hell. to make it all worse, his father forced him into prostitution for extra money. All of his clients have been cruel towards him. expect for one</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to be your lover, not a client

It was a Friday night and Eggsy was sitting on the couch, most teenagers would be hanging out with friends or goofing off on Friday. But Eggys didn't get do those things on Friday nights or any other night.

His step father Dean, would be hooking him up with clients. Ever since he was 16 Dean has been forcing him into prostitution for extra money. The first time he had a client, it was horrible.

The man, made him do humiliating sex acts, insulted him, let his friends use him and treated him as some kind of useless toy. Eggsy hated his life so much after that, to the point were he didn't want to live. He thought about suicide, but he was too afraid to do it.

Sometimes he wished his clients would just beat him to death, just so he could be put out of his misery. He wished his mother never met Dean.

When she first came home with him and introduce him, at first he seemed nice and cool. But the thing is, he would only be nice to eggys when his mother was around, when she wasn't around, his whole demeanor change.

Whenever he was alone with the boy, he would often abuse him, emotionally and physically. This man ruined his entire life. His mother wasn't here anymore. She left when she found out Dean cheated on her once. Eggsy wonder why his mother left without taking him, she must thought he would be happier with Dean, since Dean treated him so nicely, when she was around.

If only she saw the other side of him.

"Okay, I found someone who would take you for the whole night and their paying a lot of money, so don't mess this up." Dean said in a threatening tone.

Eggsy tense when he said the whole night. The last time he had a whole night it was horrifying. It was a married couple who had him for the whole night the last time. They made him their pet, they treated like an animal. They even made him sleep in a cage. They would be gentle on each other, but brutal on him.

"Please, Dean, I-" he was cut off by a sharp slap to the cheek. "Don't you talk back to me, you are going to this and your not going to screw this up, understand?"

Eggsy was too scared to answer.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Y-Y-Yes." At this point the boy was sobbing. "Stop your fucking crying and go wash your face and go get ready. They will be here in an hour."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 8:00 Eggsy saw a car park outside from his bedroom window. It was really nice car, it was 1963 black rolls Royce. This person must be loaded. The door bell rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Eggsy get down stairs, he here!" The boy got on his shoes and went down stairs. When he got downstairs, there was an older gentlemen at the door. He was wearing a good looking suite, he had glasses, brown eyes and brown hair.

He was very well groomed and handsome.

"Is this him?" The man suddenly asked. "Yes, this is Eggsy, his real name is Gary though, Eggys come here and greet the gentlemen." The boy nodded and did what he was told. "Hello sir."

The man smiled and greeted him back. "Hello love." Eggsy was a little taken back by this, clients didn't say hello back or call him something like love. The man toke out his wallet and gave Dean the cash he was promised.

"Thank you sir, okay Eggsy go with the man now." 

Eggsy followed the man, to the car and he notice a chauffeur opening the door  
for them. The man must be really rich. When he got in, he notice a Bouquet of flowers on seat. The man moved the flowers when he got in, so he could sit.

"Am really looking forward to getting to know you love. These are for you." The man handed him the flowers.

"W-why."

"Because their a gift, you silly boy." He chuckled. "Do you like them?"

"Um..I..."

"You don't like them?"

"n-no they're nice, it's just that a client has never given me flowers before."

"Well there's a first time for everything I suppose."

"Um, what's your name?"

"Harry Hart." The man answered, then taking the boy's hand and kissing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the house, Harry lead him inside. The house was very nice, it was classy and big. Usually his clients would take him to a apartment, not a house. 

"When we get to my room, you can wash up for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, is there anything you want?" Eggsy shrugged. This was the first time a client has offered him dinner. "Surely there's something you feeling like eating"

"W-would something Italian be okay?"

"Sure, darling."

When they got to the room, Harry set the flowers down for him and got him a towel from his bathroom. "There's some soaps you can choose from in the medicine cabinet, also I got some shampoo-"

"Can we please just get this over with?" Eggsy asked cutting him off. "What?"

"Why be nice to me now, when your going to hurt me when we get started."

"Why would I hurt you?"

"Because that's what all my clients do."

"Eggsy I wouldn't hurt you."

"That's what some other clients said to me before, but they lied." Eggsy eyes were starting to water at the thought of the people who have tricked him into thinking he was safe, when he really wasn't. Harry went over to him and pulled him into his chest, hugging him. "I know it must be hard for you to trust people, but I won't hurt you."

Eggsy didn't say anything, he just nodded. "While your taking a bath, I'll put some clothes out for you." 

After Eggsy was done, he stepped back in the bedroom, Surprisingly Harry was still there, putting clothes out. Harry turned around once he notice the boy. "I was thinking you could maybe wear this jumper-Good God!" Harry stared in shock at the half naked boy. Eggys body was covered in nasty bruises.

"H-how?"

"Past clients." Eggys simply answered. 

"Doesn't Dean-"

"Half of these are cause by him." Harry's eyes were wide at this point, he was almost speechless. "Excuse me, I have to go make a phone call. I'll just put clothes right here." He said putting the clothes on the bed.

After Harry left the room, Eggsy went over to the bed and looked at the clothes for him. There was a red jumper and denim shorts. He first tried on the jumper, it a wasn't really the right size, it hung off his shoulders. The shorts fit though.

He looked in the mirror above the dresser and the first time in a while, he looked well clean and refreshed and felt that way too. Just then Harry came back into the room. "Oh, good your dress, come back down stairs, dinner is ready."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got to the dining room, two plates were set out, he sat down and looked at what he had for dinner. He didn't really recognize what it was, it was some kind of vegetable with cheese.

"Hope you like eggplant prosciutto rolls." Harry said. "I never tried it."

"Well now's your chance, try it and tell me what you think." Eggsy hesitated before taking the fork, cutting a piece off and eating it. His eyes widen a little, it tasted great, he even hummed happily while chewing. He eagerly cut another piece to have more.

This was the first times in years he had a home cooked meal. His usual meals were cheap fast food that didn't even taste good. After he was done, he felt good. "Glad to see you like it, tomorrow you can have more of that for dinner if you like."

"But tomorrow I have to go back"

"No you don't." The boy looked at the man curiously. "Dean won't be able to take you back."

"Why?"

"Because he's in jail." Eggsy could not believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"I reported him for abuse."

"Why?"

"He was hurting you love and it was either the police who get him or me and if I would of got him, I might of killed him." Eggys wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"Where am supposed to live?" Harry got and went over to Eggsy and kissed his head.

"With me love"


End file.
